


Punish Me Harder

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Hickeys, M/M, Name Calling, Punishment, Spanking, dom!Phil, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: Prompt: One where Dan isn't happy with Phils punishments so he pushes Phil to the edge and then Phil ends up fucking him and then Dan has marks and bruises and scratches and shit the next morning that will last a while





	

**Author's Note:**

> very out of it right now so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes or if it gets repetitive. Also it didn’t really fall through with the prompt 100% I think but I tried I’m sorry I’m really tired and emotionally stressed. (Also, idk if the last bit was necessary but I did it anyways.) -Elliot

Dan, to say the least, was a little unsatisfied. Ever since he and his boyfriend, Phil, established a dom/sub undertone into their relationship, Dan was overjoyed with how great their sex had been. Until now.

Sure, the bondage, slight pain and occasional edging were nice at first, but he just got bored. He wanted something more. That delicious burn from the pain was merely non-existent and the heavenly release he got when he was edged and teased incessantly was just displeasing. He needed something more, and he was going to make sure Phil knew of it.

Dan exited his room around late evening to go search for his boyfriend to tell him how he really felt. He went into the lounge, assuming that would be the most practical place to find him.

He found his sweetheart on the couch and he settled with the thought that the best way to sort his frustration out would be to obtain determined confidence and be forthright about it. Dan strutted over to Phil and placed himself directly onto his lap, bringing Phil’s attention away from the television show and to the frisky boy who had seated himself on his lap.

Phil knew something was up immediately. He knew Dan had an aura of authoritativeness and confidence whenever he wanted something. “What’s up, love?” Phil asked him, looking up at his dearest.

“I have something to ask you,” Dan announced enticingly.

“Of course,” Phil replied in a seductive tone to match Dan’s. He could see where this was going.

Dan took in a deep breath, trying to find the right words as to not belittle his sweetheart. He loved him truly, but he still wanted something more in the bedroom.

“I was thinking, I really love this whole raunchy and kinky sex thing, but I just have an ache for something a little more.”

“What do you mean?” Phil replied, a little confused.

“I mean I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name. Not only that, I also want you to leave an abounding amount of bruises so everybody knows that I’m yours. I want you to punish me so dourly that I’ll never forget it.”

Phil went wide-eyed. Trying to take in what Dan said. On one hand, he hadn’t been satisfied with their sex, including the punishments. On the other hand, he had just spewed the most sexiest words Phil has ever heard and he had given him permission to punish him beyond belief.

Dan leant down to kiss the older man’s lips, Phil being too surprised to reciprocate at the sudden sexy outburst from Dan.

“Only if you want to, of course,” Dan whispered in his ear, trying to make sure he wasn’t putting Phil in an incommodious situation.

Phil grabbed Dan by the hair and took his lips into a kiss again. “Of course I fucking want to,” Phil growled.

Dan whimpered at the remark, letting himself become the submissive in the situation as Phil completely dominated him.

Phil broke the kiss, looking up at Dan who looked confused at the sudden halt to the intense kiss.

“Bed. Naked. Now. I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Don’t even think about touching yourself, slut.” Phil asserted. Dan just nodded and got off of Phil’s lap and went straight to Phil’s room.

As soon as he entered through the door, he began to practically rip the articles of clothing off of him. He sat on the bed, debating on whether to touch himself or not. He knew Phil told him not to, but if he did, it'll probably make the punishment much more intense.

Dan decided a more intense punishment was what he wanted and it why he was here in the first place. He decided to slowly stroke his cock, already half hard from the previous activities. Dan continued these slow movements until he heard an intimidating walk towards the bedroom and he began to speed up his movements.

Dan could feel the shift of tone in the room as Phil entered and saw his boyfriend mindlessly pleasuring himself, clearly not taking into consideration the consequences that were about to transpire.

“What did I tell you about not touching yourself?” Phil asked him assertively. Dan knew it was a rhetorical question but felt the need to respond with a sarcastic remark.

Before Dan could get out a satirical reply, Phil was above him, pinning his wrists to the bed. He began to angrily lick and bite at his neck, eliciting beautiful moans from Dan.

“How many spanks do you think you should get for this?” Phil asked him with an authoritative tone. Dan shivered, knowing that it was another rhetorical question that Phil would answer for him. “I think just about 20 is appropriate. Now, I’m going to sit on the edge of the bed and you’re going to lay down on my lap with that perky little ass in the air,” Phil ordered.

Phil sat on the bed and Dan immediately got up and laid himself across Phil’s lap, making sure to raise his ass like Phil asked him to.

Phil ran his hands across his sweetheart’s ravishing ass, admiring the magnificently sculpted globes.

Phil thought about it for a moment. He knew Dan had basically asked him to do this, and he knew Dan purposefully touched himself just to get a reaction out of Phil, but he had never really gotten verbal consent to do this. He knew that the two had established a safe word just in case the pain was overcoming the pleasure, but he wanted to be 100% sure. Phil broke character for just a second to say “Just say stop if it gets too much.”

Phil lifted his hand and brought it down to Dan’s ass. Dan immediately let out an angelic moan that went directly to Phil’s cock. Phil then felt more comfortable to continue the strikes on Dan’s ass after he heard the noise of his pleasure. With each smack, Dan’s ass became more cherry red and Dan’s moans would reach even higher pitches.

Once he was finished with the strikes, Dan’s ass was a delicious shade of red. “Such a good boy.” Phil praised, gently massaging his ass cheeks. “Do you want daddy to fuck you now?” All Dan could do was nod vigorously, his face still buried in the bed sheets. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees, baby.”

Dan scrambled to get up, his ass stinging deliciously. He got on all fours, waiting for Phil to touch him in some way. He was aching for it. Aching for the touch of Phil’s hands caressing all over his body.

Phil got up for a moment to grab some lubricant from the bedside table. He hurriedly returned to his practically quivering baby boy who was on all fours like a good boy.

Phil got up on the bed behind Dan, smoothing his hands up and down his sides, Dan whining at the sensation. Phil opened the bottle of lube, hastily enveloping his fingers with the thick substance. He teased at Dan’s pink and puckered hole, gradually inserting his index finger in. He prodded around his hole, trying to look for that stimulating spot that would drive Dan wild.

He inserted his middle finger along with his index, scissoring Dan open while he let out magnificent noises of bliss. Phil wished he could see Dan’s ethereal face of satisfaction where his eyebrows would scrunch together and his mouth would just be imperceptibly open. “Daddy, please! I’m stretched enough. Please just fuck me now!” Dan pleaded.

“If you insist,” Phil retorted entrancingly. With one swift thrust, Phil sheathed himself in Dan’s tight ass and he let out a grunt. The delicious pressure surrounding his cock was too much not to let out a noise of content.

Dan practically screamed at the feeling of finally feeling full. He could feel Phil grip on his hips. His grip was so hard that he knew there would be nasty yet angelic looking bruises littered across his hips and thighs.

Dan was so out of his mind in pleasure that he came without notice, the white, hot liquid squirting all over his chest and the sheets below him. Dan’s upper half collapsed onto the bed while Phil held up his hips and continued to fuck him through the aftermath of his orgasm.

Phil came a couple minutes later, both of the men absolutely spent and exhausted. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Dan yawned and the boys cuddled into each other, quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.

\/\/\/

Dan woke up the next morning, feeling slightly light headed from last night’s activities. He slid out of his boyfriend’s arms, walking through their flat to go to the washroom.

He entered the bathroom, the rays of the sun shining through brightly and almost gasped when he looked through the mirror. He was still unclothed from last night and had dark, contrasting hickeys all up his neck and bruises littered across his thighs. He definitely had gotten what he wanted.


End file.
